


Подарунок

by mila007



Series: Переклади Метті [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Різдвяний подарунок для Спока</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарунок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77210) by Мэтти. 



> Переклад зроблено на Перший фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький шлях”

Повний бурхливих подій семестр в Академії Зоряного Флоту було нарешті завершено. Кадети роз'їжджалися по домівках, щоб провести Різдв’яні канікули у родинному колі. Збирався додому і Джим Кірк, який попросив Спока зайти до нього перед від’їздом.  
Спокові вперше випала можливість як слід роздивитися «каюту» Джима. Сусід Кірка вже поїхав, залишивши по собі купу недозбираних речей на ліжку та приклеєні до стелі черевики. Джим зі сміхом відмовився пояснити здивованому вулканцю значення цього надприроднього явища, обмежившись зауваженням, що «Гері подобається, коли його про них запитують».  
Другою дивиною, що її помітив Спок, була велика кількість кольорових картинок на стінах. В основній своїй масі то були не голографії, а звичайні кольорові світлини, що зображували космічні кораблі різних моделей, віддалені галактики, зоряні скупчення, екзотичні пейзажі інших планет. Був серед них і знімок Вулкана. Т'Хут палала над горизонтом у всій своїй жахливій величі.  
Спок відвів погляд від світлини.  
\- Ти хочеш працювати у космосі, Джим?  
\- Угу, - вигукнув Кірк із шафи, де він гарячково порався останні п'ять хвилин. - Як мій батько. Хочу подорожувати туди, де ніхто раніше не був!.. А твій батько? Чим він займається?  
\- Він... дипломат.  
\- А. Зрозуміло. Тоді, гадаю, він також часто буває відсутній на сімейних святах.  
Спок не відповів і повернувся до вивчення яскравих плям зоряних скупчень. Джим докорив собі за те, що заговорив про домівку із тим, хто так давно її не бачив, і якщо й побачить, то не так вже й швидко. Спок майже не згадував про свою родину, але Джим був упевнений, що він сумує за батьківщиною та близькими.  
\- Ти абсолютно точно впевнений, що не можеш поїхати зі мною? - Вже вдруге за день запитав хлопець свого гостровухого приятеля, впихуючи до рюкзаку недбало закидані речі та із натугою застібаючи клапан.  
\- Я ціную твою пропозицію, Джиме, але я вже отримав підтвердження свого запиту на використання головного комп'ютера Академії для перевірки результатів моїх досліджень.  
Спок і до того неодноразово користувався тим, що у різдвяні, як, загалом, і в усі інші, канікули, кампус та Академія безлюдніли. Це дозволяло йому майже без перешкод використовувати для своїх проектів максимальні потужності комп'ютерних систем і лабораторій Академії. А на Різдво по домівках роз'їжджалися навіть ті студенти, які, як і Спок, не бачили особливого сенсу у відправленні обрядів цієї стародавньої земної релігійної традиції. Що ж до інших земних традицій... Вулканець знав, що на Землі Різдво було прийнято проводити у родинному колі. Але єдине місце, яке Спок коли-небудь називав домівкою, знаходилося на відстані багатьох світлових років від Землі, тож вулканець не мав можливості провести ці два тижні зі своєю сім'єю... навіть якби хотів цього.  
Ніколи раніше прекрасна можливість спокійно і продуктивно попрацювати два тижні в тиші порожніх лабораторій не викликала у Спока такого несподіваного почуття - хвилинного жалю. Можливо, побачити, як живе родина Джима, було б цікаво... Кадет Кірк, здається, і справді пропонував Спокові провести канікули в колі своєї родини не тільки з нелогічної людської ввічливості.  
\- От же ж грець! Шкода. Сем, мій брат, якраз також буде вдома. Він збирався полювати з голокамерой на всіляку лісову звірину, тож ми, напевно, виберемся у похід: скелі, ночівлі в наметі, все таке інше... Гаразд, може, іншим разом?  
Інтонація, з якою прозвучала остання фраза, була, на щастя, не запитальною, тож Спок вирішив ухилитися від прямої відповіді. Думка про ночівлю в наметі в зимовому лісі чомусь анітрохи його не гріла. А ось поспостерігати традиції та уклад життя землян було б корисно. Джим поміж ділом розповідав Споку дещо про Різдво. Щось із цього вулканець вже знав від своєї матері, дещо стало для нього відкриттям, а чогось він не зрозумів й досі. Наприклад, від чого Джим раптом так розвеселився.  
\- Та ти просто різдвяний ельф! Тільки вони працюють у Різдво. Ну зовсім не впливає на тебе дух свята. Ось. Можливо, це допоможе. Та тримай же, це подарунок. З Різдвом тебе, Спок!  
Вулканець після секундного вагання прийняв з рук Кірка невеличку дерев'яну коробочку.  
\- Я вдячний тобі, Джиме. Але я не надаю значення цій традиції, і не думав, що ти...  
\- Та облиш! Я мав на увазі, не переживай з цього приводу. Вважай, що я просто захотів познайомити тебе з земної традицією, і у мене виявився відповідний подарунок. І відкрий його, нарешті.  
Спок швидко знайшов хитромудру засувку, і кришка коробочки з клацанням відкрилася.  
\- Годинник?  
\- Ні, краще. Це морський хронометр.  
Механізм, укладений у латунний, засклений і, судячи з усього, водонепроникний корпус, був укріплений в дерев'яному футлярі та видавав розмірене і досить гучне клацання. Хронометр справляв враження дуже старої речі, найімовірніше, такої, що була у використанні не одне століття тому. Спок розумів цінність пам'яті про минуле, пов'язаної зі старовинними речами, але у випадку з цим давно застарілим інструментом для визначення часу, сенс подарунка вислизав від нього.  
Спок не поставив би цього питання, якби це був хто-небудь інший. Проте це був Джим, а Джима він міг запитати майже про що завгодно.  
\- Враховуючи те, що точність цього пристрою в нашому столітті давно була перевершена, вважаю, ти вкладаєш у цей подарунок ще якийсь сенс, який я поки що не розумію, Джиме?  
Кірк посміхнувся, затягуючи лямки рюкзаку.  
\- О-о. Хронометр - один з найважливіших морських приладів, чудовий зразок людської винахідливості. До його створення тисячі людей важили життям в океанах Землі, не маючи можливості визначити географічну довготу, на якій знаходилося їх судно. Від точності ходу цих хронометрів залежало дуже багато*. А крім того, ці речі... в них було й інше призначення. Вони нагадували загубленим в океані мореплавцям про дім. Час, що його виставляли на ньому, був часом рідної землі.  
Спок чомусь по-новому відчув у руках вагу приладу. Зрозуміло, на Вулкані нічого подібного не було і не могло бути, тож Спокові про домівку ця річ нагадати аж ніяк не могла. Природні умови рідної планети Спока, м'яко кажучи, мореплаванню не сприяли. І все ж, вулканець, здалося, зрозумів, що Джим Кірк хотів сказати цим подарунком. Вони обоє мали стати офіцерами Зоряного Флоту і надовго полишити свої домівки. А Спок свою батьківщину покинув вже давно, і зараз залишився на Різдво один, що вдавалося землянину неправильним.  
\- Я зрозумів справжній сенс цієї речі, Джим.  
\- Чудово! Може, коли-небудь він ще нагадає тобі, що є час для роботи, а є - для розваги!  
І, не наражаючись на суперечку з уже приготувавшимся до неї вулканцем, Джим провадив:  
\- А крім того, у тебе в каюті якось тихо. І я подумав, що цей живий звук - якраз те, що треба.  
Розлучившись із Джимом недалеко від стоянки флаєрів, Спок дивився йому вслід та продовжував обмірковувати його подарунок. Прилад, що показує не тільки час, але й місце на цій планеті, в цьому світі. Хронометр замислено клацав, відраховуючи час Землі, і вулканцеві нізвідки було знати, що не встигне прилад відрахувати повні шість діб, як цей простий звук врятує йому, Спокові, розум і життя.  
Але це вже інша історія.  
_______  
 _* - Наша Земля, що обертається в космічному просторі - велетенська астрономічна система єдиного часу і довготи. Кожному меридіану відповідає свій місцевий, сонячний час. Різниця в одну годину дає різницю в 15 градусів довготи. Якщо перед виходом у море налаштувати точні годинники за місцевим часом пункту з відомою географічної довготою, наприклад, Грінвіча (нульовий меридіан) і взяти їх з собою, то, визначивши за Сонцем місцевий час обраного пункту, можна відразу обчислити довготу місця, де знаходиться корабель.  
Зазвичай, спостерігаючи за Сонцем, встановлюють, що настав полудень (Сонце в найвищій точці небосхилу), а корабельний годинник показує час, що нині у Грінвічі, наприклад, 10 година ранку. Різниця в дві години дорівнює довготі в 3 градуси. Таким чином, точність визначення довготи залежатиме від точності ходу годинника._


End file.
